


Sick

by DeeGee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Anguish, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is in an asylum suffering from multiple personality disorder. Tsunade believes he will never leave, because for some reason he's getting worse, instead of better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuukoUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/gifts).



Naruto glared at the TV as he did his best to ignore everyone in the room. He didn’t belong here; he didn’t see why they couldn’t understand that, there was nothing wrong with him. It was all Kit and Kyuubi fault; the marks on him were the results of those ass holes, they were not self-inflicted. And that was another thing he didn’t understand, why wouldn’t the doctors try to talk to Kit and Kyuubi? And why the hell could the two of them come and go as they pleased, yet Naruto was stuck here? This was hell to him, he didn’t like the meds they gave him, they did nothing for him but make him sleepy.

The talks with the doctors just annoyed him.

“Naruto would you like to talk today?” Naruto grimaced at the doctor, she didn’t understand anything. But at least she pretended to listen instead of immediately pumping him full of meds. -- He would always get drowsy but they never put him to sleep. -- At least she waited a few minutes before she gave him anything. He sighed; she wouldn’t do anything but stare at him until he responded to her question.

“What’s there to talk about? Both Kyuubi and Kit are being assholes and they just do it whatever they want to me then fucking leave. I mean why do they get to leave?” Naruto huffed, his brows furrowing, if she wanted him to talk then he would go ahead and vent his frustrations. “And they don’t even take my feelings into consideration! Kit knows I don’t like being called names and he does it anyway. And Kyuubi only comes once in awhile and he always chuckles when I tell him what Kit does to me, like it‘s fucking funny or something! They are sadistic, Kyuubi’s more so, but regardless of how fucked up they are I‘m the one suck in here!”

Naruto took a deep breath, he knew he shouldn’t raise his voice he didn’t want to be tackled by the nurses and sedated again. -- the first three times were more than enough, and as usual it wasn’t his fault it was one of his two lovers.-- even if Naruto denied them, left them they wouldn’t leave him. And whenever he would snap and yell at them, for being cruel, he would be sedated.

The doctor looked at her clip bored frowning. “Naruto what have I told you-,”

“I know already, assert myself, don’t let them walk all over me… you don’t understand the half of it though…” Naruto mumbled the last part growling at the floor. How was he supposed to assert himself against either one of them, they didn’t listen and they always did what they wanted.

She sighed heavily, it didn’t matter what they gave him what they did to him, nothing seemed to help Naruto he only seemed to get worse rather than better and it seemed that instead of visiting Naruto a few times a week Kit and Kyuubi were coming to Naruto daily. Leaving Naruto upset hurt and tired. Even though the bruises were self-inflicted, they couldn’t convince Naruto that they weren’t real.

“Naruto you need some rest, I’m going to give you something to help you sleep okay?” His eyes seemed to be growing dull lately and it was starting to worry her, she felt helpless in helping Naruto get better. All she could do was give him something to help him rest, because they couldn’t find any other medicine that would help Naruto, nor anything to chase away his past, which was the whole reason he was the way he was now.

Tsunade stood as she pulled out the pill bottle. “Naruto maybe we should move you back into the main house?”

“No thanks, I enjoy the privacy from all those people.” Naruto stood, taking the pills from her hand as he started towards the door. “I’m ready to go back to my room.” he grumbled towards the raven-haired security guard as Tsunade watched him disappear past the doors. She went out of her way to get Naruto his own room on a nearly empty floor, hoping it would help him relax more since he was under constant watch by a security guard. They’d had to do that after finding out that Naruto would hurt himself in the shower where he couldn’t be monitored; he’d then convinced himself that Kit or Kyuubi had visited him leaving the marks. However, taking away his privacy would only make it worse, so this was truly the only thing she could do for her ex-husbands grandson. . . since it seemed that Naruto really would be here a long time. . .  
…

Naruto lay on the small cot bed staring at the plain white ceiling. His boredom rose as he debated whether to paint or reading comic books. Neither of which he wanted to do, he had been doing the same things for the last three years and he was getting tired of it, he wanted more. He wanted out! He wanted to do whatever he liked, go out to movies with friends, eat pizza and pig out on junk food. Instead of having to wait around and nearly beg Tsunade for half the things he wanted. Or hope Kyuubi or Kit were feeling nice enough to sneak him in something.

Naruto rolled to his side his eyes landing on the plain wall, it looked like he wasn’t doing anything, and they must have given him different medicine it was kicking in already. His head was feeling heavy against the pillow. . . a nap didn’t sound too bad.

***

Naruto stretched at least he tried; he blinked the sleep from his eyes finding the moonlight shining through the small window on the wall. He twisted his arms to find them bound with vinyl tape. He frowned looking around the dark room; he noticed the covered dinner tray. ‘A lot of good it does when I’m bound.’ He wondered at his inner voice taking a rather sarcastic tone. But it the food was covered and untouched so it was probably Kit, Kyuubi liked to mess with him by eating or hiding his food. Naruto sighed, “Get bored of me?” he looked up finding a tall redhead entering the room.

“No, I’m just not in the mood tonight.” Naruto frowned rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

“That’s mean Naruto, after I went through all the trouble of sneaking the tape in so we could have some fun with it. “

“So you can have some fun.” Naruto corrected, it was never really about him, they did what they wanted and after all these years, he just accepted it as his life. He’d stopped fighting. He couldn’t do what Tsunade wanted, because he couldn’t fight either man anymore. He’d learned that long ago.

Naruto heard a hum come from the other male, the bed dipping. “You can deny it all you want, but we both know how much you enjoy it.”

Naruto ignored the words, his eyes trailing back to the wall. He watched the light coming in from the small window, the moon lighting the room slightly. He felt Kit’s hands trail up the front of his shirt, hands massaging every inch of skin.

Naruto moaned low in his throat feeling long slim fingers pinching a hardening nipple. Even though Kit had taped his hands together, he was being unusually gentle with him. A warm tongue licked along his lips on which parted to accept the probing organ. This wasn’t how as it normally was, it was far gentler then it had ever had been before. Hands slowly hooking under the elastic waist line on his pants.

Kit ended the kiss pulling away to remove his pants completely, discarding them on the floor. Naruto wanted to ask, he just couldn’t bring himself to speak. He watched Kit lick his lips staring down at him. He wasn’t sure when he turned his attention to the tall redhead but his eyes watched every movement he made, watched long slim fingers withdraw something from his back pocket.

Naruto already knew what it was-- lube, so he looked back into crimson eyes, ones that were watching his every breath. He still found the words at the tip of his tongue yet those eyes were keeping him from asking. Naruto gasped his eyes quickly looking down his body. Now he knew something was wrong… Neither Kit nor Kyuubi ever prepped him.

Naruto gasped again feeling a finger moving against his inner walls. He wasn’t used to this, none of it but gods it felt good. A second finger entered him and he moaned low and heavy. The slow pace the fingers stroked inside of him made him wonder if he was still asleep and this was all a dream. But Naruto never dreamed anymore which meant the pleasure was real. Naruto licked his dry lips his eyes seeking out Kits just to see if it was real.

But... Why? Why wasn’t this pleasure enough? It felt good but he was starting to crave more. And that smirk on Kits face he knew! "You’re doing this on purpose?" he moaned softly trying to tell his body it was enough.

Naruto watched the smirk through half-lidded eyes. "Well this is what you wanted right?” Another finger went inside and he had to fight back a whimper. Why wasn’t it? He had become so use to the rough pace that he craved it. "It’s your fault damn it. Yours and Kyuubi’s! " Naruto turned his head to the side closing his eyes as he breathed heavily.

"Say it." Kit whispered in his ear giving it a gentle pull with his teeth and earning another low moan.

Naruto didn’t want to admit to it. He didn’t like the idea of his body craving more- craving him. But his throbbing cock and the feel of precum dripping onto his abdomen was driving him insane, he wanted to come and he wouldn’t until he gave Kit what he wanted. . . Shit... "Fuck me..." Naruto bit his bottom lip trying to hold back any protest as the fingers withdrew from his ass.

Naruto’s fists balled into his lower back as the lubed cock started pressing into him. His back arching slightly as Kit slowly pressed into the hilt. "Why?" he asked, why was he still being gentle. What more did he want from him?

"What Naruto? What’s wrong?" Naruto gasped with the gentle jab to his prostate.

"Do it right." Naruto whispered taking a deep breath.

"And just what would right be?" he heard the mockery in Kit’s tone - the bastard.

Naruto purposely squeezed around the thick length inside him. "Fuck me hard." He didn’t mean for it to sound like a plea but he could do nothing about it. He whimpered when Kit withdrew quickly flipping him over onto his knees, his face down in the pillow and taking his bound hands into his own. Naruto threw his head back and moaned when Kit slammed into him.

"So this really is what you like?" Naruto didn’t care if Kit was mocking him. It felt good, he was so close already so he responded however the taller male wanted to get what he needed.

"Yes... Kit I wanna come... Please." Naruto was too far gone to care anymore he wanted it so badly he found his hips trying to meet each harsh thrust. Each deep thrust into his prostate had him crying out for more. He cried out when a hand snaked around his body gripping his weeping dick and stroking harshly, making Naruto’s cum splatter against his blankets.

Naruto shook slightly, his senses on edge as Kit continued to ram into his prostate now whispering dirty nothings to him as he came deep inside Naruto ,causing another small orgasm to tear through the shaking Naruto. . .

Naruto hadn’t realized he’d blacked out until he found himself on his back being kissed deeply by Kit. It was too hard to keep his eyes open and stay awake. The sex with Kit and Kyuubi always drained him. He found his eyes slipping shut a deep slumber taking him away.

Kit smirked kissing Naruto before the blond passed out, he stood moving towards the door where he had his stuff to clean Naruto with.

 

******

Tsunade sighed as the doctors in the room stared at her. “The thing is Naruto was held captive for a long time. And during this time he was raped repeatedly by someone he trusted…” She paused. ”…after sometime, he created Kit and Kyuubi, two men who would take their turns hurting him or being kind in their own demented way. This way he wasn’t being betrayed by his only friend.”

“Doctor Tsunade?” One of the men at the table spoke up, as they watched her sigh and rub her temples.

“Depending on what kind of mood his friend was in determined on whether or not it was Kit or Kyuubi; Naruto was seeing them and he made a fake happiness to get through it, where he was okay with it. Where they would get rough. What I don’t understand is why it’s getting so bad again. He’s completely lost his touch with reality.”Tsunade sighed standing up from her chair at the table. “Naruto-- even if we tried again he can’t-won’t separate from them. So what I’m saying is I don’t think Naruto can be reformed and released back into society, at least not any time soon.” She sighed it hurt saying this however it was the truth; she just didn’t see it happening.

Naruto would never accept that Kit and Kyuubi were not real.

 

…

 

Sasuke smirked as he shut the door to Naruto’s room. He twirled the security keys around his fingers as he made his way to his desk. Sasuke withdrew the video tape of the fun they had and replaced it with the one of Naruto sleeping.

His smirk never left his face as he put the tape in his bag, walking down the hall to leave for the day. He never thought he could get to Naruto again and so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Yuukouchiha<3
> 
> Beta'd by my sweet Theablackthorn


End file.
